


pretty in pink

by jjokkiri



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, But It's Literally Just Porn, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of Voyeurism, Mentions of exhibitionism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Seungwoo Is A Corporate Branch Manager But That Isn't Very Important, Smut, don't look at me, it gets really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: “Look at you,” Seungwoo chuckled, a low sound against Yohan’s ear. Yohan shivered at the sound of his lover’s voice and he squirmed in his lap. The wicked smirk on Seungwoo’s lips sent a spark of heat down his spine. Yohan swallowed, hard. “What am I going to do with you?”
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	pretty in pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intwilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intwilight/gifts).



The click of the key jamming into the door and the quiet beeping of numbers being punched into the keypad had Yohan’s heart skipping in his chest. The sound of the beeping almost seemed to echo in the open space of the apartment. Yohan’s heartbeat raced. 

He had been waiting all day for Seungwoo to finally get home from work but he didn’t anticipate the sudden flood nerves that rushed through his veins. He wasn’t expecting to feel so nervous when he heard Seungwoo at the front door. But they had been away from one another for an entire week because Seungwoo was overseas for a business trip. Yohan missed him and he wanted to prepare something special to welcome his boyfriend home. He just misjudged how embarrassed he would feel if Seungwoo didn’t like his surprise as much as he hoped he would.

He was so excited when he woke up to the text message from Seungwoo, telling him that the older man was boarding the plane to finally come home to him. It was a romantic message; a single heart emoji and pretty words about how he missed Yohan and couldn’t wait to hold him in his arms again. 

Yohan’s surprise was a little less romantic.

Yohan’s surprise was something pink, pretty, and delicate. His surprise was an open invitation for Seungwoo to _ruin_ him after a week of hard work. It was a reward for working so hard while being somewhere so far away that Yohan couldn’t give him the stress relief he deserved.

Yohan took a deep breath and folded his hands into his lap, his fingers nervously playing with the edge of the lacey thigh-high stockings covering his thighs. 

He’s surprised Seungwoo enough times to know that Seungwoo loved _everything_ he prepared for him but there was always a small inkling of nervousness in his mind that worried his boyfriend wouldn’t like the surprise as much as he thought he would. 

He had it all planned out—it was staged well enough to almost be casual but risqué enough for Seungwoo to know that he missed him _so_ much. He was in the kitchen making dinner for both of them, hoping that Seungwoo’s appetite would drive him to eat _him_ first. 

But he was nervous.

He had never presented himself to Seungwoo in cute, pink lingerie before.

He felt pretty, like a gift— _a gift made especially for Seungwoo to tear apart and play with._

But Yohan couldn’t quite quell the nerves in his gut. His knuckles turned white from the way he dug his fingers into his thighs in anticipation. (And his heartbeat raced in his chest when he imagined the way that Seungwoo’s much larger hands would look when he gripped Yohan’s thighs, just above the delicate lace of the sheer thigh-high stockings.)

He knew how this would happen.

Every time he prepared a surprise for his boyfriend, it always happened the same way. 

Yohan would hear the sound of the keypad beeping and the burst of little butterflies in his stomach would explode. Seungwoo never took too long at the door. The door would open all too quickly and Seungwoo’s footsteps would enter the apartment. There would be a short silence; Yohan’s name would be called out with no response; and Seungwoo would come searching for Yohan, confused as to why his boyfriend didn’t greet him at the door.

Seungwoo usually knew what to expect when Yohan didn’t greet him at the door when he came home from an overseas business trip. Yohan had planned enough surprises at this point for Seungwoo to know when he should be expecting a _gift_. It always meant there was something he was planning if Yohan didn’t immediately embrace him at the door. And if he wasn’t planning something sexy then he was already asleep, and Seungwoo would join him in bed with a soft kiss to his forehead before he fell asleep with Yohan in his arms.

“Yohan?” Seungwoo’s voice was soft when he called out for his boyfriend. Yohan muffled a giggle behind his hand. The sound of Seungwoo’s briefcase being placed down on the floor had Yohan’s nerves bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m in the kitchen,” he called back.

And then, he held his breath as he heard Seungwoo’s footsteps move deeper into the apartment, closer to him. Yohan’s heart picked up its pace in his chest. His anticipation burned.

Seungwoo made his presence known with a soft gasp. 

_“Oh.”_

Seungwoo’s surprise was barely audible over the way Yohan’s heart pounded in his ears. 

There was a moment of silence as Seungwoo took in the view in front of him. Yohan’s backside was towards him, prettily decorated in sheer pink lace and satin ribbons. The ribbon on the back of his panties was tied into a pretty bow, the long tails of the ribbon hung low enough to brush against the back of Yohan’s thighs. _Tempting._

There was a low chuckle. “What are you doing, baby?”

“I’m cooking, baby,” Yohan replied, innocently. At the sound of his innocent tone, Seungwoo laughed lowly. Yohan felt his boyfriend’s presence move closer to him from behind. 

Seungwoo’s hands rested on Yohan’s hips. His touch was warm and Yohan almost shivered underneath the brush of Seungwoo’s fingers. Seungwoo pulled Yohan back against his front, flush against his skin. Yohan could already feel his boyfriend’s half-hard cock pressed against the curve of his ass, clothed and not close enough.

As if he wasn’t already taunting him with the way his firm grip held Yohan’s ass flush against him, the older man rested his chin on Yohan’s shoulder from behind him. 

“You’re cooking like this? All pretty like this?”

Yohan turned his head, fluttering his lashes at Seungwoo.

“Pretty? Do I look pretty?” he asked. Seungwoo’s lips curved into a small smirk.

“Beautiful, baby,” he replied. He loosened his grip on the younger man’s hips. “You would look even prettier if you turned around so I could see you.”

Yohan turned around in his arms with a laugh. He peered up at his boyfriend from underneath his bangs, a coy smile on his lips. His fingertips gently ran over the lace at the hem of his panties, drawing Seungwoo’s eyes to where his hands were.

“What do you think?” he asked, sweetly. “Am I prettier like this?”

From where his hands were comfortably resting on his hips, Seungwoo’s hands slid behind Yohan. The warmth of his hands never left Yohan’s skin as he moved them. Firmly, he squeezed his boyfriend’s ass. Yohan’s lips curved into a pleased smile at the touch.

“Gorgeous,” he replied, “You’re always so pretty, baby.”

Yohan giggled behind his hand, pleased with the compliment.

“But, aren’t you afraid of getting this all dirty?” Seungwoo asked. He licked his lips and slowly scanned his eyes down his boyfriend’s figure. Yohan looked pretty in the soft pink lace. It complemented his skin. The delicate sheer material stretched prettily across his skin.

Yohan hit the older man’s chest lightly with a loose fist. He pouted. “Hyung, I got all prettily dressed up for you because I missed you so much and you’re worried about getting it dirty?”

“I wouldn’t want to ruin your surprise for me, baby. You did all of this because you missed me, baby?” He licked his lips at the thought of Yohan desperately wanting to please him because he missed him so much. From the look in the younger man’s eyes, Seungwoo could tell that Yohan wanted to hear the praise. Seungwoo’s hands moved to run over thin lace covering Yohan’s body. 

Seungwoo crooned into his ear, “Have you been waiting at home like this, baby? Have you been waiting at home to be a good little fleshlight for me?”

The sudden change in Seungwoo’s tone had Yohan whimpering. He melted in his arms and nodded his head, his lips parted slightly as he stared up at his boyfriend. 

“Yes, hyung,” he answered. His hands moved against the countertop, fumbling to turn off the stove. Seungwoo chuckled and reached to shut it off for Yohan.

“Look at you,” he murmured, his forehead pressed against Yohan’s, “I asked a simple question and you’re already ready to beg, aren’t you? What am I going to do with you?” 

Yohan swallowed. His hands moved to rest on Seungwoo’s shoulders to stabilize himself, already dizzy with arousal from his boyfriend’s whispered words. 

“ _Y-yeah_.” 

“So eager, baby,” Seungwoo murmured against his neck, his lips brushing against the column of Yohan’s neck; slow, steady kisses peppered against his skin. The younger man’s breath hitched and his fingers dug into Seungwoo’s shoulders. “I should play with my gift, shouldn’t I?”

“Please.”

Seungwoo picked him up with strong arms wrapped around his waist. As soon as he was lifted off the ground, Yohan immediately wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. He wrapped his arms around Seungwoo’s neck tightly. Pressed flush against Seungwoo’s body, Yohan bit back a soft whimper at the feeling of his hardened cock pressed against Seungwoo’s stomach through the thin layer of lace, close enough for the pressure to feel like sweet relief.

* * *

Seungwoo pulled Yohan into his lap as soon as he settled down onto the sofa in their living room. Moving to their shared bedroom was too much work and Seungwoo wanted to put his hands all over his boyfriend as soon as possible. Seungwoo’s feet were firmly planted flat against the floor and he stabilized Yohan on his lap with a loose arm wrapped around the younger man’s waist. Yohan’s back was pressed against Seungwoo’s chest and he straddled Seungwoo’s lap—thick thighs spread open over Seungwoo’s lap; _obscene_. His cheeks were already flushed with pink, shyness and arousal melting together to make him look _so_ tempting.

His hands moved all over Yohan’s body, teasingly running over the sheer lace of his lingerie, admiring the way that Yohan’s skin flushed pink under the baby pink lace. Little kisses littered themselves across the back of Yohan’s neck. The younger man was already breathless in his lap from the little actions, so high-strung from finally being touched by his boyfriend after an entire week of being too far to touch him.

As if he craved his touch for the entire week they were apart.

He chuckled lowly and Yohan shivered in his lap. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Yohan whimpered at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice so close to his ear. His fingers gripped into his thighs; _hard enough for his fingernails to leave little crescents on his skin._

He bit down on his lower lip, resisting the urge to melt entirely into Seungwoo’s arms.

“Come on,” Seungwoo whispered against his ear. His hands slowly slid down Yohan’s body, delicate enough for the younger man to feel the burn of his fingertips against his skin but not enough to sate him. Seungwoo’s lips curved into a smirk at the shaky gasp that left Yohan’s lips when his fingers gently ran over his nipple. He crooned, “You have to tell me what you want, baby. I can’t read your mind.”

The sound of Yohan’s breathing hitched.

Yohan’s knuckles turned white as he gripped his thighs. 

Hazy with arousal, Yohan leaned back against Seungwoo’s chest. Seungwoo’s arms wrapped tighter around his waist, urging him to speak with little kisses scattered down his jawline.

“Want you to fuck me, hyung.” Yohan managed to say, “It’s been so long. I want you to fuck me.”

Seungwoo’s hands paused.

Immediately, Yohan turned his head to look over his shoulder, desperate eyes meeting with his boyfriend’s—desperate to be touched; desperate for Seungwoo’s hands to keep touching him. Seungwoo’s eyes glimmered with mischief before he buried his face back into Yohan’s neck to scatter little kisses across his skin.

“No,” he murmured, mouthing soft kisses against Yohan’s neck. The younger man whined, squirming in his lap, desperate to be touched. “I’m not going to fuck you. Don’t feel like it.”

 _“Hyung.”_ Yohan’s whimper was desperate.

He ran his large palm across Yohan’s thigh, admiring the way that the sheer lace stretched across Yohan’s smooth skin. He squeezed, watching the way his long fingers sank into Yohan’s thigh; watching the way the flesh turned white under his grip. He licked his lips, “I just feel like teasing you until you cry, baby. Is that okay?”

The question was posed as if Yohan had a choice, but he knew if he refused, he wouldn’t get anything at all. If he didn’t want what Seungwoo offered, then he wouldn’t get anything. But Yohan’s body burned, ached to be touched.

With a quiet whimper, he nodded his head.

Seungwoo stopped his kisses just below Yohan’s ear. There was a chuckle, the sound was low and half-air. “Use your words for me, baby.”

“Yes, hyung,” he answered, his voice just barely above a whisper.

Seungwoo rewarded him with a kiss, his long fingers tilting Yohan’s face, so their eyes met. He murmured against his lips, “Good boy.”

* * *

It turned out that, tonight, Seungwoo’s definition of teasing him until he cried was holding Yohan tightly in his arms, taking his sweet time to slowly pull him apart with delicate touches. His touches were featherlight but it burned wherever he touched, like streaks of fire across Yohan’s skin. Seungwoo’s light fingertips traced just over the band of his panties but never close enough to brush over his aching cock.

Seungwoo decorated Yohan’s body with little kisses and tiny red marks, his tongue flicking slowly over each bruise.

He wanted to tease him until he cried but, all too quickly, Yohan already felt like crying out of desperation for Seungwoo to be rougher with him. For him to grab him by the hips and fuck him hard into the sofa. 

But Seungwoo already told him that he didn’t feel like fucking him. He already told him that he wanted to tease him until he cried and Yohan knew he wouldn’t get what he wanted even if he begged, pretty on his knees for Seungwoo. 

He bit down harshly on his lower lip, resisting the urge to beg for something he couldn’t have. He had to be patient and good for Seungwoo. He promised he would be good and he had to keep his promise if he wanted to be touched.

The little plug he’d slipped in earlier to prepare himself for Seungwoo wasn’t enough. It stretched him out but it was too small and it couldn’t compare to Seungwoo’s cock. It couldn’t fill him the way that Seungwoo could.

He could feel Seungwoo’s hard dick brushing against him as he moved his hands all over his body. It was tormenting. He could _feel_ him against his ass but not being able to have Seungwoo buried deep inside of him was torture. His boyfriend’s arousal pushed against him and nudged the plug a little deeper into him.

Yohan cried out softly, blindly grasping at anything. His fingers gripped tightly into Seungwoo’s forearm. 

He couldn’t resist moving. 

_“Hyung,”_ Yohan pushed his hips back against Seungwoo, desperate to feel his boyfriend’s arousal pressed against him. Desperate to feel Seungwoo push the plug deeper inside of him and make him feel fuller. Seungwoo was hard and he could feel him brushing against his ass. Yohan wanted him closer. 

It drew a sharp hiss from Seungwoo’s lips. Seungwoo tensed underneath Yohan as he resisted the urge to moan.

Seungwoo’s hands immediately held his hips in place, steadying him in his lap. His grip was strong.

 _“Baby,”_ he murmured. His voice was quiet but the warning tone was obvious. Yohan held his breath at the sound of Seungwoo’s voice. “You know what happens if you try that again, don’t you?”

Yohan whimpered. He swallowed hard, pitifully biting down on his lower lip to resist the urge to move. 

He nodded his head, urgently, desperate to have Seungwoo’s hands touching him again. 

“Yes, hyung,” he answered. He turned his head to meet Seungwoo’s eyes, his eyes were clouded with arousal and blown wide with desperation. “I’m sorry, hyung. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

Seungwoo’s lips curved into a small, pleased smile. He pressed a soft kiss to Yohan’s temple. “Good boy.”

If he wasn’t good, if he didn’t behave, Seungwoo would leave him alone on the sofa with strict orders to not touch himself. If he went against his promise to be good, Seungwoo wouldn’t touch him. 

_He wanted to be good._

_He wanted to be good for Seungwoo._

Already on the verge of tears, Seungwoo took pity on his lover.

Seungwoo praised him with soft whispers against his shoulder but his hands were rough, contrasting his soft voice. He roughly tore the sheer material of Yohan’s panties, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of Yohan’s ass. It had Yohan’s head spinning, hot and heavy, dizzy with arousal.

The ripped lace fell into Seungwoo’s lap. Seungwoo pushed the ruined panties to the side with his free hand.

With his other hand, he ran a finger along the underside of Yohan’s straining cock, slow and featherlight. He smirked at the way it drew a shaky mewl from the younger man’s mouth—a desperate whisper of _“hyung, please.”_

Seungwoo ignored it. He moved his hand away when Yohan’s hips arched into his touch, helpless.

He gently pulled the plug out of Yohan’s ass. Soft whispers of how good he was, how thoughtful he was to have prepared himself for Seungwoo to play with, all murmured against his skin. The praise sent little sparks of warmth through Yohan’s body, Seungwoo’s words making him feel proud of himself. It made him feel worthy of a reward.

Seungwoo gave him his reward in the form of long fingers slipping inside of him, replacing the stretch of the plug.

Yohan moaned loudly at the feeling of his boyfriend’s fingers pushed deep inside of him.

The girth of Seungwoo’s slender fingers was roughly the same as the plug that he’d worked into his hole but Seungwoo’s fingers were so much longer. They reached deeper into Yohan—crooked just enough to push against the bundle of nerves that made him see stars. He pulled Yohan flush against his chest, the arm that was wrapped tightly around Yohan’s waist grounding him as his fingers prodded gently at the sensitive spot inside of him.

Yohan screamed. 

It was electric. The pleasure jolted through him like fire, scorching through his veins. It had his body trembling as soon as the sharp sensation faded. The tears fell.

His tears rolled down his cheek, hot against his skin. Yohan panted heavily as Seungwoo’s fingers continued to push deeply into him. Seungwoo tilted his head, darting his tongue out to lick away the single teardrop.

“Quiet down, my love,” Seungwoo whispered. He picked up the torn panties and held them to Yohan’s mouth. He shoved the tails of the long ribbon into Yohan’s mouth along with his long fingers, muffling his moans. Yohan closed his lips around Seungwoo’s long fingers immediately, his wide eyes glistening with tears. “You’re moaning so loudly for me. Everyone will hear you.”

Seungwoo’s fingers parted Yohan’s lips and he turned his hand, shoving his thumb into the younger man’s mouth as he held his jaw in place. Seungwoo pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s jawline, dark eyes trained on the way Yohan squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the spill of tears. “What are you going to do if everyone hears you whining so loudly about how much you want my dick?”

Helplessly, Yohan moaned around Seungwoo’s finger.

Eyes hazed with lust, Yohan’s head lolled back against Seungwoo’s shoulder. He made a weak whining sound, broken. So lost in his lust, Yohan couldn’t string together the words to respond to the older man.

Seungwoo pressed his fingers deeper into Yohan, a small smirk on his lips when the younger man gasped sharply. “Or do you want everyone to hear you, baby? Do you want everyone to know that you’re getting fucked, again?”

Seungwoo’s words painted a vivid memory in Yohan’s mind, a clear reminder of the times when Seungwoo touched him when they weren’t all alone, knowing that there was someone who could hear Yohan fall apart under his touches. His boyfriend always hushed him with whispers, soft warnings that people could hear them if Yohan wasn’t careful, but his hands told a different story as they curled against the bundle of nerves inside of Yohan, urging him to scream at the shocks of pleasure.

Yohan practically trembled in his lap, his hips instinctively moving down against Seungwoo’s fingers in a desperate attempt to feel the push of his boyfriend’s fingers against his prostate. He tensed in his boyfriend’s arms.

“ _Oh?_ You like that, don’t you?” Seungwoo chuckled lowly. Seungwoo slowly slid another finger in and Yohan gasped softly, tensing at the added stretch. “You like it when people know you’re being fucked, don’t you? You like it when people can hear you crying out for more, begging to be fucked senseless.”

Yohan whined, helplessly. _“Hyung.”_

“Remember when I fingered you until you were sobbing in my arms in your dorm, baby?” Seungwoo whispered, “Tell me what you’re thinking about that has you making a mess all over my hands, baby.” 

Seungwoo moved his hand from Yohan’s mouth to wrap around his cock. He obscenely smeared the precum over the tip of Yohan’s cock. The younger man gasped harshly and arched into the touch. He exhaled a shaky whimper. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t string his words together to respond coherently. He trembled.

Seungwoo nipped at the shell of his ear. He could feel the way that Seungwoo’s lips curved into a wicked smile against his ear. He knew exactly what he was doing to him.

His boyfriend spared him from the need to gather his thoughts and speak. Seungwoo’s voice was low and sultry; a whisper, “Are you thinking about all the times you were so good for me when we shouldn’t have done anything? When your roommate walked in on you being fucked against the wall, love? You were so pretty when you cried for me.”

Slowly, Seungwoo began to stroke his cock as he fingered him. 

Yohan’s moans got louder, sounding heavy, breathless and higher pitched. He had been so patient, waiting for his boyfriend to touch him. He resisted the urge to touch himself because he wanted to be good for Seungwoo because he knew that Seungwoo would treat him _so_ well if he was good for him. Finally feeling Seungwoo’s large hand wrapped around his cock was blissful relief.

Glassy eyes met with Seungwoo’s darker ones. Yohan parted his lips, wanting to speak but failing. All that left his lips were mewls of pleasure. Seungwoo leaned forward to lock their lips together in a steady kiss, tilting his head to slant their mouths together. Yohan groaned against his mouth.

Heady with pleasure, feeling Seungwoo’s lips against his sparked the flame inside his gut that coiled, tight. 

As he kissed him, Seungwoo’s hands continued to move; lazily stroking his deck as he fingered him. The sparks of pleasure that continued to rush through Yohan’s body was overwhelming.

Yohan grabbed at his boyfriend’s forearm, desperate to ground himself with something. _Anything._

He could feel the coil of heat in his gut tighten, ready to burst. _He felt like he was going to explode._

 _“Hyung,”_ Yohan gasped, sharp, “ _H-hyung_ , I can’t—I’m going to—!”

Seungwoo suddenly stopped.

As soon as Yohan’s breathing hitched in a particularly louder moan, Seungwoo pulled his hands away. He quickly withdrew his fingers from where they were pressed deep into Yohan, driving him mad. He left him empty, the built anticipation amounting to nothing.

In a second, everything vanished—stolen from him like his breath, just moments ago. The heat that coiled so tightly that it was ready to burst suddenly died, replaced with a disappointing rush of cold air. The heady sensation of his mind clouded with his anticipated release escaped him.

Left high and without the relief of an orgasm washing over him, Yohan whimpered. 

_He felt like crying._ The tears welled up in his eyes again, pitiful. 

Weary, Yohan fell against Seungwoo, body tense. Seungwoo loosened his grip on Yohan’s waist and the younger man slipped off of his lap onto the sofa beside him.

Without Seungwoo’s warmth pressed flush against him, Yohan’s body felt cold.

He didn’t need to be told to beg. He was desperate to _feel_.

 _A sob._ Yohan bit down at his lower lip, red and raw from being bitten, “Hyung, _hyung_ , please. _Please_ , I want to cum.”

Seungwoo’s amusement was obvious in his tone, wicked. He leaned towards Yohan and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “Baby,” he murmured, his fingers gently tracing Yohan’s jawline affectionately, “Hyung just got home from a _long_ business trip. Don’t you think he deserves some rest?”

Yohan whined, _“But—!”_

“But?”

 _‘But, you can’t just tease me and leave me like this!’_ he wanted to say. Yohan took several breaths, struggling to keep himself stable when he was just dropped from the high of the release he couldn’t have. He couldn’t straighten his thoughts to piece together the sentence. He sniffled.

Seungwoo gently brushed his tears that fell from his eyes away from his cheeks with the pads of his fingers. The touch was gentle but there was a wicked glimmer in Seungwoo’s eyes that made Yohan’s head spin. There was something about the way that Seungwoo looked at him— _taunting_ —that had him feeling desperate. He made a weak sound, soft and pathetic.

“Take your time, baby,” he said. “Tell hyung what you think.”

“Hyung, _please_ ,” he whimpered. His voice was soft and shaky, “I’ll be good for you after I cum, I promise.”

Seungwoo pursed his lips in a frown. He pulled the younger man back into his lap and leaned back against the sofa, pulling Yohan with him, shifting so that Yohan’s ass settled right on top of his clothed dick. “All you want is to cum, baby? You’ll be good for me? You won’t ask for _anything_ else, baby?”

As he spoke, he reached for the remote control and turned on the television. Yohan turned to look at him, his eyes blown wide with panic. They’ve been through something like this before. Seungwoo has played cruel before. It wasn’t the first time that he denied him of orgasm and proceeded to pretend that nothing happened—that he didn’t have a pretty boy on his knees, on the verge of tears, begging for his cock.

Yohan stumbled over his words, desperate to give an answer that would make Seungwoo touch him again. _An answer that would make Seungwoo give in to him._

But, suddenly, all he could think of was the way that Seungwoo’s cock was pushed up against his ass, hard. Suddenly, all he could think of was how much better it would feel if it was _Seungwoo_ filling him up instead of his fingers.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Seungwoo asked, tilting Yohan’s face so their eyes met. “You can’t promise me that you’ll be good and you won’t ask for anything more?”

Yohan sobbed softly. He brought his hands up to his eyes, dabbing away his tears with the base of his palm. He shook his head. He turned and buried his face into Seungwoo’s collar.

“I’ll be good, hyung,” he murmured. “I’ll be good. I want to be fucked. I want to cum.”

Seungwoo’s lips quirked into a smirk, acknowledging Yohan’s words, but his eyes never moved from where they were trained on the television. He didn’t care about the rerun of the drama on the television, Yohan knew. Seungwoo was only dragging out the time to torment him.

“Are you asking to be fucked, baby?” he tilted his head, “I thought you said you just wanted to cum. Are we being picky about what we get?”

Frustrated, Yohan threw his caution to the wind. Desperation overrode his willingness to be good for Seungwoo.

He straddled Seungwoo’s hips, pushing him back against the sofa. His eyes were wide, glassy and desperate. He cupped his boyfriend’s face with his hands, shaky. “I don’t want to be good anymore, I just want to cum,” he said, “I want to be fucked. Hyung, please fuck me. Hyung, _please_.”

Seungwoo’s eyes met with his. He raised an eyebrow and he folded his hands behind his head.

“You don’t want to be a good boy anymore?” he asked. Seungwoo tilted his head as if taunting Yohan to go against his words. _To misbehave._ “Are you going to be bad? Are you going to misbehave, baby?”

Pent up frustration married with the denial of his orgasm, Yohan huffed. He rubbed his eyes, “You’re not giving me what I want! Why should I be good if you’re not going to reward me, hyung?”

That triggered something. Seungwoo smirked.

“You brat,” he whispered, the tone of his voice suddenly dropping.

In a quick, smooth motion, he grabbed his boyfriend by the waist and lifted him off of his lap. Yohan yelped in surprise. Seungwoo quickly laid him down against the sofa and hovered over him, his knee wedged between Yohan’s legs. He caught Yohan’s chin between two of his fingers and forced him to look him in the eyes. He licked his lips, “You’re so desperate, aren’t you? Listen to yourself.”

Tongue-tied, Yohan turned his head in an attempt to break eye contact. Seungwoo’s gaze had his stomach flipping. The heat swirled in his gut again. Seungwoo tilted his head, forcefully keeping his gaze steady.

“You can’t even keep up the bratty act,” Seungwoo told him. He chuckled lowly. The tone of his voice dropped and he dragged the back of his fingers down Yohan’s collar, admiring the way that Yohan shivered under his touch. “My baby boy doesn’t even know how to act up and he’s trying to act all tough.”

Yohan covered his mouth with his hands, resisting the urge to whimper. He avoided Seungwoo’s eyes.

“You want to cum so badly, don’t you?” Seungwoo’s fingers slid down Yohan’s body and he spread his thighs apart roughly with his hand. He fit himself between Yohan’s legs. Yohan’s pretty, lace-decorated thighs rested flush against his sides. Seungwoo fingertips brushed against Yohan’s puckered hole.

Unable to help himself, Yohan nodded his head.

Seungwoo leaned down to press their foreheads together, “I’ll make you cum, brat.”

His long fingers slipped into Yohan’s stretched hole, easily. He curled his fingers and Yohan gasped sharply when his fingertips brushed against the sensitive spot inside of him. He clawed at the sofa, arching into Seungwoo’s touch. The older man’s other hand wrapped around Yohan’s cock.

He stroked him quickly, the fingers inside of Yohan matching the speed of his strokes. Gasping, Yohan bit down harshly onto his own forearm to try to muffle the sound of his moans, muffle the urge to scream from the over-stimulation. His head spun, heady with pleasure. 

When Yohan’s hips arched upwards in his touch, Seungwoo moved the hand that was stroking Yohan’s cock. He wrapped his arm around Yohan’s waist, holding him up as he fucked his fingers roughly into the younger man’s ass. Yohan squirmed in his arms with a broken sob, stuttered and hoarse. The tears pricked at the corners of his eyes again. He blindly grabbed at the cushion beside him, desperate to hold something to ground himself as Seungwoo’s fingers fucked into him.

_“I’m gonna cum, hyung—!”_

“Go ahead, baby,” Seungwoo replied, his fingers pushing deeper into him. “Cum.”

Permission was the last straw.

Yohan’s orgasm washed over him like a suffocating tidal wave; so fast that it stole his breath away. His lips parted in a silent scream when he came and. Seungwoo’s fingers stopped moving inside of him when Yohan’s hips stuttered. Hot ropes of pearly white cum spurted from his cock. His cum spilled onto his stomach, making a mess of the sheer lace and Seungwoo’s clothes.

For a brief moment, there was just the sound of soft breathing between them.

Seungwoo leaned down to press a soft kiss to Yohan’s forehead. His fingers gently brushed the remnants of stray tears from Yohan’s eyes when the younger man fell limp against the cushions of the sofa.

Yohan whined weakly and swatted at his chest. Seungwoo’s lips curved into a small smile.

“Did you cum that hard, baby?” he asked. Seungwoo knocked their foreheads together after pressing a kiss to Yohan’s cheek, affectionate and soft. Yohan nodded his head weakly, unwilling to string words together into a proper sentence.

He chuckled softly, “Let’s get you to bed, baby.”

* * *

Seungwoo bundled Yohan’s body up in the fleece throw they kept on the sofa and carried him to their bedroom. He laid him down on the sheets and used a tissue to clean him of the cum on his body. He tossed the tissue into the bin and sat on the edge of the bed to strip Yohan of the soiled lace. He slowly stripped him of the lingerie with careful hands, gently lifting Yohan’s body to ease the lace off. 

Exhausted and still dazed out of his mind, Yohan sprawled on the mattress when Seungwoo was done stripping him. He shut his eyes and groaned, snuggling into the sheets. Seungwoo smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

Seungwoo left the room for a brief moment and returned with a water bottle in his hands. Yohan had lazily rolled over onto his stomach by the time he returned, his face buried into the pillows. Seungwoo cracked open the water bottle and crouched down on the bed next to his boyfriend. He gently rubbed his back.

“Have some water, baby,” Seungwoo told him. “I put you through a lot.”

Yohan huffed. He took the water bottle from Seungwoo’s hands and took a sip. He pouted, “You think?”

Seungwoo laughed. He affectionately ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and then pressed a soft kiss to Yohan’s cheek, “I’m sorry. You’re just so pretty when you cry, love.”

“Meanie,” Yohan sniffed. He returned the bottle to Seungwoo. Seungwoo placed it onto the nightstand for him. He got up on the bed with Yohan, wrapping his arms comfortably around the younger man’s waist.

“You say that but you love it when I’m mean to you,” he said. 

Yohan scrunched up his nose. Unable to argue with the fact, Yohan chose to keep quiet.

Seungwoo pulled him flush against his body, throwing his leg over his lover’s waist. He buried his face into Yohan’s neck and inhaled his scent—a deep breath as he held his body close. The simple action carried a million words of affection and Yohan didn’t need to hear Seungwoo saying it to know that he missed him.

They’d been away from one another for an entire week and Yohan missed being held by Seungwoo. He missed being able to reach over and press a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Everything was better when Seungwoo was with him.

The light atmosphere of his post-orgasmic bliss didn’t last long, though. The reminder that Seungwoo hadn’t been given a chance to relieve himself rushed to Yohan when the older man shifted behind him and Yohan felt the press of Seungwoo’s still-hard dick against his bare ass. 

Yohan gasped softly in realization.

“Wait, hyung,” Yohan murmured into the pillows. He took Seungwoo’s hand into his own. Seungwoo hummed his acknowledgement softly, his thumb brushing against the back of Yohan’s hand. “What about you?”

“Me?” Seungwoo chuckled. “What about me?”

Yohan bit down on his lower lip. He moved his free hand between their bodies. Then, almost hesitantly, his fingertips brushed over Seungwoo’s clothed dick. He swallowed, “What about you?”

“I’m fine, baby,” Seungwoo murmured. He kissed the spot just under Yohan’s ear. “As long as you’re happy, I’m okay.”

Yohan pouted, “But, this was supposed to be for you! You just… you just decided to do whatever that was.”

Seungwoo laughed, “ _Whatever that was?_ ” He squeezed Yohan in his arms, affectionately. “You mean give you the best orgasm of your life, right?”

“Hyung!”

“What?”

“That’s not fair!” he cried. He pouted at him.

“I don’t care what’s fair or unfair, baby. You’ve been so good for me all this time,” Seungwoo whispered, peppering soft kisses across Yohan’s shoulder blade, slowly moving to the base of his neck. Instinctively, Yohan tilted his head to give Seungwoo the space to spread kisses. 

A soft moan left his lips. 

At the sound, Seungwoo smirked against his skin, “ _Oh_? But, since you’ve been so good, do you want a reward, baby?”

Yohan’s eyes widened. The implication was obvious. 

Still, Yohan played innocent. He swallowed, daring to ask, “What’s the reward?”

Seungwoo hummed, “You were begging for it earlier, baby.”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Yohan whispered into the pillow, nearly choking on his breath. Yohan’s cheeks flushed and he brought their laced hands up to cover his mouth. Seungwoo laughed, his hand moving to grope Yohan’s ass.

“Why are you acting so shy, love?” he asked, voice low against Yohan’s ear. The younger man shivered at the sound of his voice. Seungwoo firmly squeezed Yohan’s ass, “Tell me, do you?”

Shyly, he nodded his head.

“Use your words for me, please.”

_“Hyung!”_

_“Yohannie,”_ Seungwoo echoed, playfully. 

With a huff, Yohan smacked his chest, blindly. Seungwoo laughed. 

Seungwoo wrapped his arms tightly around Yohan and buried his face into the top of his hair. He inhaled softly before whispering, “You don’t have to, baby. Only if you want to. I know you’re tired and still sensitive. You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, right now. I’m not going anywhere.”

Yohan hugged Seungwoo’s arms against himself, a little pout on his lips. “I want to.”

* * *

(Seungwoo fucked him slowly into the sheets, holding him down by his wrists as he rewarded him with a shower of kisses and soft confessions of his love. And when he came, he held Yohan by his hips, pushing deeper into him.

And when they came back down from the high of their orgasms, Seungwoo picked Yohan up and carried him to the shower. They took their sweet time, sharing sleepy little kisses. Yohan leaned his head comfortably against Seungwoo’s chest when he cleaned him out, and then again when he washed his hair.

When they finally were done, Yohan slipped into one of Seungwoo’s large t-shirts with a giggle. He dashed out of the bathroom towards their bedroom. With an impossibly fond smile, Seungwoo chased him.)

* * *

“We’re sleeping in tomorrow,” Seungwoo declared when they fell back against the bed. Seungwoo groaned as soon as his back hit the mattress. He wrapped his arms around Yohan and pulled him on top of him, ignoring the way that his lover’s damp hair flopped into his face. He flashed a small smile at his lover, “We’ll sleep all day if you want to.”

“We can’t sleep all day, hyung!” Yohan said. Despite his words, he made himself comfortable against Seungwoo. He brushed Seungwoo’s damp bangs out of his eyes. Softly, he added, “That’s unreasonable.”

“Okay, we’ll get up to eat and then go right back to bed. How’s that?” Seungwoo suggested with a mischievous smile on his lips. Yohan scrunched up his nose. “What? You don’t want to cuddle all day?”

“You’re so annoying,” he murmured. “I love you.”

Seungwoo pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Yohan’s nose, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Then, he leaned back, quietly gazing at his lover with fond eyes. Yohan could feel the warmth spreading through his body from the gaze alone. Seungwoo always made him feel so loved.

“I love you too, angel,” he replied. “I’m so lucky to have you as the center of my universe.”

Yohan couldn’t hold back the smile. He buried his face into Seungwoo’s chest.

“Stop that,” he muttered. “You’re always making me feel like a teenager with a crush.”

Seungwoo ran his fingers through Yohan’s hair affectionately. He smiled.

“I hope I always make you feel like that, baby. You make me feel like that when I look at you.”

Yohan couldn’t help but smile at Seungwoo’s words; flustered but wide. He snuggled against Seungwoo, unable to hide the smile that brightened his expression. He closed his eyes.

“Get some rest, hyung,” he whispered. “You’re always going to be the love of my life.”

(They fell asleep in one another’s arms like that.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yuseokki) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjokkiri) ♡  
> my purpose in life is to torment my friends to show them that i love them. (not quite like seungwoo, though.)


End file.
